


Without Regrets

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, For a Friend, Modern AU, Oneshot, ymir is helplessly gay send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Growing up Ymir always had feelings for Krista, but was never able to tell her. She always regretted that. On Christmas break from school, she comes home where she runs into her childhood crush and finally admits how she feels





	Without Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimsleyGames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimsleyGames/gifts).



> for you, T, because you're amazing

“Ymir! Could you run down to the store and get more alcohol? We’ve run out.”

Ymir paused and stared at her open doorway. “Are you serious?” she shouted back. “Already? Who’s drinking it?”

A tall figure appeared in the doorway. “You know how Uncle Martin gets. He polished off a bottle on his own. And we need more alcohol for the whole weekend anyway.”

She sighed and stood to face her mother. “Fine. I’ll go. Is there anything else you need?”

Ymir’s mother smiled brightly, highlighting the freckles on her cheeks. Ymir took after her physically, with the brown hair, dark skin, almost golden eyes and of course, the height.

“Where are you going?” Another woman joined, this one shorter than them.

“Mother is sending me to the store,” Ymir told her. “Need anything, Mom?”

“Naw, we just need booze. Please be safe, my beanpole. It’s cold and dreary out there.”

Ymir rolled her eyes and offered her mom a kiss on the forehead. “Of course. Don’t fight Uncle Martin until I get back.” She squeezed between them and headed down the hallway.

“Don’t encourage her!” Ymir’s mother shouted, but her mom only snickered. Ymir rolled her eyes and left the house. She was very glad to finally have her own car. It was Christmas break, so she had driven down from university in Sina to visit her family for a week. Christmas was in two days, though, and like her mother had said, Uncle Martin really knew how to hit his alcohol. They hadn’t even taken the drinks out yet and he’d seemed to sniff them out. He was cool, though. Hilarious when drunk. Ymir needed to remind herself to prank how somehow once he’d passed out in a drunken stupor.

The drive to the store was uneventful. The streets were surprisingly busy, most likely people rushing about to get the last of their food or gifts. Ymir’s mothers at least knew to shop weeks in advance, so there was none of that rush for them, which Ymir was grateful for.

Once at the shop, she stepped out of her car and into the cold air. She wouldn’t be surprised if it started snowing any second. She hurried across the parking lot to the store, desperate to be out of the cold, and sighed once the doors shut behind her.

“Welcome! Is there anything I can assist you with?”

Ymir glanced up at the cashier with a smile. “No, thank you.” The woman then nodded in acknowledgement and turned to stare straight ahead, expression suddenly vacant. Ymir really pitied her, having to work during the holiday like this, and in the cold no less. She worked retail part-time back in Sina, to afford some of the extra things she didn’t want her parents to pay for. She was twenty now, she could very well work for her own money. Not that they really knew about that, though.

Ymir hurried over to the alcohol section and started browsing for brandy and vodka, and anything else she thought looked nice. While she was concentrating the doors whooshed open and the cashier issued another cheerful greeting. Ymir glanced up to see the woman return to a blank stare, and snickered in amusement. But then the person that had entered caught her attention, and suddenly Ymir’s breath caught in her lungs. The bottle of brandy in her hands nearly slipped to the floor, but luckily she had quick reflexes.

It was Historia Reiss.

Historia didn’t immediately see her, of course. She greeted the cashier and headed forward towards the bottled drinks. Ymir resisted the urge to duck because she was pretty tall and she stuck out like a sore thumb thanks to that, but it was ridiculous to hide. Historia probably didn’t even remember her. For some people a year and a half was long enough to forget something insignificant.

Ymir swallowed and stared down at the bottle in her hands. Did she really want Historia to not notice her, though? They had been really close friends in high school, but once they’d left for university, they lost contact. Ymir couldn’t even remember who had stopped texting first. Had it been her, or Historia? What was Historia doing now? Was she happy? Was she single? Ymir cheeks burned and her heart was roaring. All through high school Ymir had harboured the biggest crush on Historia. Who wouldn’t? She was beautiful. Utterly, achingly beautiful. And though most of the school had seen Historia as some tiny angel, Ymir had been fortunate enough to see an entirely different side to her. She had definitely almost fallen in love the day she heard Historia swearing up and down in almost three languages.

There was no escaping it. Ymir didn’t like feeling like a coward, so she grabbed a few more bottles and trudged over to the counter, trying her best to remain cool and collected on the outside even though her insides were a mess. Historia was already at the cashier, handing over her card to pay. She was a little taller than when Ymir had seen her last, but other than that nothing much had changed. She was still too attractive for words. Historia was the type of girl that made Ymir internally come out to herself again, even though she’d been gay since birth. Having two moms had helped her discover that she did in fact prefer the feline variety, and that revelation had happened pretty early on for her.

 _Shit, I’m way too gay for this,_ Ymir thought. _Act cool._

She set the bottles down without smashing or dropping any of them, somehow, and smiled wearily at the cashier. She had to wait, though, as the woman was still busy with Historia and she appeared to be the only one manning the till.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” the lady said.

Ymir offered a nod and looked off to the side to hide her burning cheeks. Her heart was still fluttering wildly, and Ymir wished she could just reach into her chest and cover her heart with a hand to tell it to calm the fuck down.

“I didn’t take you for a drinker, Ymir.”

Ymir’s heart lurched and she jerked at Historia’s voice. When she hesitantly turned to look at her, Historia was clearly hiding a smile. Ymir’s face began to burn but she shrugged it off with a casual smirk. “I’m an adult now. One of the perks.”

A blonde brow lifted. “And adult, huh? Congratulations.” She chuckled softly. “You still live around here?”

Ymir wanted to dance and sing on the spot, but she resisted. “Just back for the holiday. How about you?”

Historia took her card back with a smile. “My family do. I’m back for Christmas as well. How are your moms doing?”

Ymir made the motions to pay for her drinks. “Gayfully wonderful, thanks for asking.”

Historia laughed at that. “You’re still as funny as ever, Ymir. I’m so glad I ran into you.”

Happiness filled Ymir’s gut. She grinned broadly. “It sounds like you missed my humour and dashing good looks.” She lowered her lids and leaned forward slightly, executing her signature _Gay Smirk_. As she had hoped, Historia blushed and her blue eyes widened.

“Of course. You were a really good friend.”

 _Friend._ Ymir wanted to collapse, wounded. She had loved being Historia’s friend, but more than that, and even now, she wanted to be more. But could she? In school Ymir had always been too afraid to ruin their friendship. Nothing else really stood between them, but Historia had never made a move. Sure, she flirted back, and she had been more than happy with the absurd amount of physical contact between them. But there was never a hint that she was waiting for some grand confession.

Ymir stretched and clenched her fingers. Her heart was pumping hard. More than anything she regretted never confessing to Historia back in school.

Historia grabbed her plastic bag. “It was nice seeing you. I hope we bump into each other again.”

The cashier handed Ymir’s change over. “Yeah, sure,” she responded lamely. Historia had already turned, was heading out. The doors whooshed closed behind her. Ymir’s throat felt constricted, her belly too hot and tight. She spared the cashier a single, panicked look before she grabbed her drinks and darted out the door as well. The cold hit her hard, but she ignored the bite of the wind and frantically searched the parking lot for familiar blonde hair. She found it.

“Historia, wait!” The glass bottles clinked loudly as she ran. “Historia!”

Historia turned and regarded her with surprise. “Ymir?”

“I love you,” she blurted. Ymir came to an abrupt halt and nearly toppled over. She straightened and sucked in deep, shaky breaths. Her entire body felt warm, but more so with confidence than embarrassment.

“Wh-what?”

Ymir sighed at herself. “Shit, I mean, uh. Why wait for us to bump into each other again?” Historia merely stared. “Look, I’ve missed you, His’. So much. I figured you didn’t need or want me in your life anymore, so I didn’t really go out of my way to get in touch with you again. But seeing you now has brought all these feelings back and I just… I’ve always had feelings for you, Historia. Since the beginning. I think… I really think I’m in love with you.”

Historia’s mouth opened but no words came out. Her entire face had gone pink. Ymir wasn’t sure she had ever seen her blush so hard before, and the sight made her heart flutter. She wanted to lean forward and rub her pink cheeks, but she wasn’t sure if Historia was going to cry or yell or slap her.

“You just…” She waved her arms around. “You just confess like that, out of the blue? I never know what to expect with you, Ymir.” It wasn’t said without affection. Ymir’s heart soared.

“Does that mean I have a tiny chance?”

Historia rolled her eyes. “You’re a big dumb idiot, Ymir. I waited for years in high school for you to say something.” She sighed and chewed on her lip for a moment. “But I suppose you’re alright. And that I possibly have some feelings too. Somewhere in my tiny heart.” She grinned in amusement. “Take me on a date and I’ll see how I feel.”

Ymir laughed happily. “You’re still such an asshole.”

“But that’s who you fell in love with, right?”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“I dunno, we haven’t kissed yet so I’d give this a three out of ten.”

Ymir’s fingers tingled. “Wh-what?”

“Ah, is the dashingly attractive Ymir tongue tied?” Historia gave her that small, mighty smirk. It made Ymir’s insides turn to jelly. “You heard me.”

Ymir swallowed. “What can I do to make it a ten out of ten?”

Historia shrugged. In her clear blue eyes sat a challenge. She slid her pink bottom lip between her teeth while Ymir watched intently. “You’re somewhat smart, Ymir. Figure it out.”

 _Holy shit_.

Ymir was, in fact, somewhat smart. She set her bags of alcohol down on the frozen tar and took one long stride to stand right in front of Historia. She set her hands on Historia’s shoulders, but Historia merely stared straight into her eyes, unflinching. She lifted a brow.

“So?”

God, Ymir really was in love with her. She leaned down and kissed her. Historia’s lips tasted like strawberry lipice, and when Historia’s tongue slipped into her mouth, that taste morphed into coffee. Ymir groaned and cupped Historia’s soft, warm cheeks in her palms. Historia hissed and pulled away.

“What?” Ymir sputtered, face red.

“Your hands are freezing!” Historia dropped her bag and grabbed Ymir’s hands. Her own were impossibly warm.

“Sorry.”

Historia tsked. “Come on.” She bent down, scooped her bag up and then turned towards her car. She unlocked it with a press of a button. “Get in.”

Ymir’s hands froze up the second Historia’s skin left hers. She stared, blinking. “Get in?”

“My car, Ymir. Grab your stuff and fold that long body into my car. Now.”

Ymir scrambled to obey. One the door was shut and she settled into the comfortable leather seat, Historia switched her car’s heater on. They sat for a long moment in silence, hands stretched out to bathe in the heat blasting at them. It took a short while for Ymir’s hands to completely heat up.

“There.” Historia crawled onto her lap. “Now we can kiss properly.”

Ymir grinned and set a finger underneath Historia’s chin. “You’re such a shit,” she said.

Historia laughed. “Kiss me, you idiot.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Ymir did as she was told. Historia was so small on her lap, but so warm. Historia’s fingers threaded through her hair and Ymir felt confident enough to slip her hands underneath Historia’s shirt, and even though a year and a half had passed between them, it felt like no time at all. Ymir was transported back to those lazy summer afternoons, where Historia would lay atop her body and read a book while Ymir napped beneath her.

The kiss was sweet, and it ended too soon. Historia pulled away from her, face flushed. “I really was hoping I’d see you again,” she confessed. “I had this whole speech planned out. But then I saw you in that shop, and all my words just left me.”

Ymir grinned. “So you can get nervous too.”

Historia rolled her eyes. “I have feelings for you too, Ymir. So shut up and kiss me again before I need to go home and entertain my rich, arrogant family.”

Ymir wiggled her brows. “As your highness demands.” She received a slap to the arm, but then Historia’s lips were on hers again and nothing else mattered, not even the fact that her phone was buzzing for the fifth time and it was very possible that Uncle Martin had started a fire in the house in his rage for more booze. Ymir sighed against Historia’s lips.

Yeah, this time she’d have no regrets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did Uncle Martin ever get his booze?


End file.
